Mi vida normal
by mayra swansea
Summary: Carito es una chica Argentina, pero es secuestrada por una persona extraña....al darse cuenta lo que le pasa...cae en la cuenta....está en Volterra, y Edward Cullen también está ahí. ONE/SHOT


Mi vida normal

(Aquí mi Carito tiene 16 años)

Como todos los días tenía que irme a la escuela ¡Genial!... mi mente estaba planeando como iba a ser mi siguiente capítulo de mi fic "Conociendo mi sueño" los lectores me tienen atolondrada y porque no decirlo estresada.

¡Dios que tarde es! Y todo por haberme dormido a la 1:30 am ya que estuve respondiendo las preguntas de mis swanseanas, si así es mi vida, la vida de Caro.

Como ya era tarde me tomé el primer autobús que se me cruzó, me acomodé en un asiento de al fondo e inevitablemente y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida. Estaba cazando en el bosque de Forks en compañía de mis amigos vampíros, los pumas son ricos.

-Señorita, es el último paradero ,tiene que bajarse- dijo la voz tosca de un hombre, a la vez que me movía el brazo. Me incorporé de un salto y aún soñolienta bajé del bus parándome en la vereda.

-¿Dónde estoy pregunté para mí misma?- Cuando una cosa dura se estrelló a mi cabeza, solo recuerdo eso.

Desperté y estaba tendida en suelo de quién sabe dónde, el olor a moho era muy penetrante ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Me paré y miré a mi alrededor un hombre sentado en una silla me miraba fijamente.

-Señor ha despertado- dijo el hombre con la mirada posada en mí.

-Tráela Eleazar-ordenó el hombre

El hombre se aproximó hacia mí y yo solté un grito de espanto.

-¡Noo! ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ¡Mamá!- gritaba exasperada. Pero era inútil, las manos gélidas del tal Eleazar me atraparon.

Me llevó muy rápido a un salón y yo estaba con los ojos cerrados no quería ver nada ¿Había gente que hablaba en italiano? ¿Aquí en Argentina? Imposible, tenía miedo ¿Si eran violadores? ¿Traficantes de órganos?

-¿Dé dónde es?- preguntó el tipo vetusto.

-Argentina- respondió el tío que me llevó

-¿Qué don le ves?- preguntó otra vez

Don, ese término me llevó a mi saga Twilight, a los Vulturis Aro, Marco y Cayo. Abrí los ojos como plato, ¡No imposible! ¡No puede ser real! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no! ¡¿Un don?!

-Si la convertimos, tendría el poder de borrar la memoria, lo sé Aro, un diamante en bruto- musitó el Eleazar

-¿Aro? ¿Aro, Marco y Cayo?- murmuré casi inaudible o eso creí las miradas se clavaron en mí.

-Déjenla es solo una niña- gritó alguien desde atrás no estaba de ánimos como para voltear y ver quién era.

-¿Quieres un castigo Edward?- preguntó el hombre.

Voltee lo más rápido que pude, era Edward, no lo podía creer, era tal y como lo describía Stephenie Meyer, un momento ¿Cómo ella lo sabe?, eso que raro.

-¡Edward Cullen!-grité

El tipo me miró y bajó la mirada.

-Por cosas como esta los humanos no deben saber de nosotros, Stephenie fue pareja de Carlisle y se separaron, la muy humana escribió un libro inventando unos cuantos pasajes además de una tal Bella para Edward-explotó en carcajadas.

-Pobre humana, que el diablo la tenga en su regazo- murmuró una chica baja como e 15 años, presumí que sería Jane.

-Déjala, un plazo por favor Aro, de un año, viviendo en la casa de mi familia, sabes que ya me voy, de todas maneras la convertirás, pero solo deja que disfrute de su corta vida- musitó Edward.

-Yo digo que se vaya ¿Estás de acuerdo Marco?-preguntó Aro

-Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana- masculló el aludido

-Decides si tu familia la convierte o lo hacemos aquí mí, estimado Edward, pero tienes plazo hasta el 16 de Noviembre del otro año-

-Ven- indicó haciéndome un ademán con la mano.

Fui corriendo y me lancé a él, me atrapó antes que el choque me botara hacia atrás, lo estaba tocando el sueño de cualquier chica amante de la saga.

-No te preocupes Caro, te sacaré de aquí-murmuró mientras me indicaba el camino por donde debía de ir.

000

Me falsificaron un pasaporte, y el viaje a FORKS fue rápido, si a FORKS, no dejaba de ver a Edward y su hermosura, su cabello broncíneo caía por su frente y la mirada inexpresiva al igual que el resto de su rostro.

-Tú no tienes los ojos rojos- dije en un tono bajo

-Yo no tomo esa tipo de sangre-agregó.

***5 meses después****

¿Qué habrá sido de mi familia? Bueno, espero que ya no estén alterados, es mejor que estar condenados a ser vampiro quieras o no, aunque era lo que yo mas deseaba.

Alice es la mejor, es muy linda, sus compras son alocadas pero me fascina comprar… es mi hobby, Emmett y sus chistes son fantásticos me divierto demasiado y Edward es distante, lo quería desde que leí crepúsculo, no me importa si fuera humano, di fuera pobre, si fuera negro… lo seguiría amando con cada partícula de mi mente, con cada poro de mi piel.

Edward vino y se sentó en la piedra de mi costado, solo lo miraba haciéndome la loca…aunque bueno si soy media loca…o entera quien sabe.

Edward se aproximo y quedó en cuclillas en frente de mí.

-¿Qué pasa… -

No me dejó terminar pues sus labios me silenciaron, su beso era con urgencia, pero lleno de pasión mis manos volaron a su cuello, a la vez este ósculo era cuidadoso y liviano, de muchos colores, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y definitivamente el era lo mejor que me había pasado.

-De una humana- dijo riendo.

-De un vampiro- murmuré irónica

-Quédate conmigo, por siempre, sé que soy egoísta por no pelear por tu humanidad, pero sé que soy débil y no pienso perderte-

-No te sientas así, lo puedes leer en mi mente, lo que más quiero es estar contigo-acoté

-Está bien, pero aún tienes 7 meses para disfrutar de tu vida humana- indicó

-Siempre que estés a mi lado todo será mejor-

-Hora de que almuerces Carito- gritó Esme desde la casa

-Ya voy grité incorporándome, a la vez que Edward me daba otro besos suave… ¡MALDITO AUTOCONTROL!...pero pronto seré como él y ya no habrán barreras entre nosotros.

Saqué un papel de mi bolsillo y se lo di me sonroje al dárselo y me fui caminando lentamente hacia mí almuerzo era una poesía y decía así:

Eres mi gran amor….

Mi primera ilusión

Mi primera pasión

Mi primera pelea

Mi primer amor...

Mi primera alegría

Mi primera gran sonrisa

Mi primera torpeza

Mi primera sorpresa

Mi primer amor...

Mi primera caricia

Mi primera codicia

Mi primer sueño

Mi primer cuerpo

Mi primer amor...

Vos fuiste eso,

y mucho más...

porque fuiste el primero

porque te lo mereciste

y me lo merecí

serás por siempre

Mi primer amor.


End file.
